pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Template (Weapons
Hello! You've found yourself on the page with the template for creating an item description page. I'm going to briefly describe what you need to do. 1.0 Creating the page :1.1 Pick what item you'd like to make a page about. ::1.11 Has someone already made that page? No? Good. (Check carefully!) :1.2 Create a page by clicking on "contribute" located in the top right of your screen and then selecting "add a page". OR, Take this URL: "http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/ITEMNAMEHERE". :1.3 Name the page whatever the item is. For example, Dragon claws would have a page called "Dragon Claws"... ::1.31 That page is taken? You failed on 1.11. ::1.32 'Make sure you don't forget the capital rule. Every word starts with a capital. So, a good example would be http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Claws. And a bad example would be http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_claws. You see the difference in the capitals?" http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/" :'1.4 Page made? Success! 2.0 Adding the source code :2.1 You should now be in the new page. :2.2 In the top right, it should say "Source" and next to it "Visual" :2.3 Select "Source" :2.4 Copy and paste the text in the box below into the SOURCE. Requirements * Attack * Strength * Defence * Ranged * Prayer * Magic * Runecrafting * Construction * Dungeoneering * Hitpoints * Agility * Herblore * Thieving * Crafting * Fletching * Slayer * Hunter * Mining * Smithing * Fishing * Cooking * Firemaking * Woodcutting * Farming * Summoning * Elo Statistics Lost on Death @@Http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/ThingsToDo - Scroll down to the part "Extra", copy one of the sentences of "Lost of death part"@@ Obtainable @@Where is this item obtainable@@ *Tip; Be sure to use this page ThingsToDo *Tip; Use this page as example Dragon Claws :2.5 Now switch back to the Visual. You should now have a nice template to work with! :2.51 'We are now going back to the '''SOURCE '''mode, to make some changes. :'2.6 'Now, the first thing we are going to do is fix the picture for the item. To find the picture, try and find this code: : | colspan="2" | :'2.61 'Now change the "NAMEHERE" to your item name. Make sure you use capitals at the beginning of every new word. So not '''D'ragon claws, or dragon claws or dragon 'C'laws. It should be 'D'ragon 'C'laws '''3.0 Editing the information :3.1 Now that was the hard part, now switch back to the visual mode. Fill in all the information on the visual editor. :3.2 Make sure you publish once you're finished! :3.4 Please make sure the information you input is correct! It's a pain in the butthole to edit incorrect item pages! 4.0 Adding the slot image :4.011 You need to open up the source code. :4.012 Great, we're in the source code editor! Look for this section of code : | rowspan="2" | it should be underneath "Prayer" 4.013 Lets say the item is a sword. That means we need the Weapon Slot image. So look for that in the table below, code the code provided. Paste that text after the blank "|" (underneath "Prayer"). It should look like this (with whatever the appropriate slot for yours is): :4.015 Awesome, you're done! Press "Publish" and Publish your page. It will now have a lovely slot image. This is what it should look like Requirements * Attack * Strength * Defence * Ranged * Prayer * Magic * Runecrafting * Construction * Dungeoneering * Hitpoints * Agility * Herblore * Thieving * Crafting * Fletching * Slayer * Hunter * Mining * Smithing * Fishing * Cooking * Firemaking * Woodcutting * Farming * Summoning * Elo Statistics Special Effects Lost on Death @@@Add info@@@ Obtainable @@@Add info@@@